bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mata Nui/Archive I
New Wiki I call it Custom Bionicle Reviews Wiki. Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(Bionicle Wiki Admin) 14:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) On the Community Portal! --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(Bionicle Wiki Admin) 21:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) More Questions Chapter 2 of the Impossible Quiz is complete with questions 26-50 ready to play. LewaMataToaOfMischief 07:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 3's questions 55-73 are ready to play. LewaMataToaOfMischief 17:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Queestions 100-125 are ready to play. LewaMataToaOfMischief 11:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Questions 126-150 are ready to play. LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) mistake? What spamming? What mistake? Where does it say Gadunka got eaten by a takea shark? I didn't see any proof of that. Enlighten me. Baterra1202 22:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Featured article I noticed Wiki Jobs, and most are inactive, so now that I am an admin, I would like to get the featured article up and running again. I am willing to manage it. Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(Bionicle Wiki Admin) 19:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You have new messages Lately, my talk page has been springing up about every minute or so that I have a new message, but when I go there, it looks exactly the same. Any advice on why that might be?....Thebioniclelegend 01:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Me Just so you know, I have been around since the Kfan ll Saga as a anonymous user. Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(Bionicle Wiki Admin) 20:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Admins Hello Mata Nui. To be an admin do you have to have a certain amount of edits? Also please d'ont get this in the wrong way and I mean zero disrespect to the following users but both LewaMataToaOfMischief and Mazeka369 has much higher edit counts than Andrew1219 who is an admin. So my question is with no disrespect to Andrew1219 but how come he is a higher rank admin that them when Mazeka and Lewa have edits in the thousands while Andrew1219 only has 900 something edits? Shouldn't they be admins too ( I mean the template on the bottom of the main page )? From: Bitil223 I don't get it. I was typing in Tesarasleader's Leaving blog and he said that somebody typed on his e-mail thing, "You are gonna die." and I said to him, "You should type something that hurts them.", so I wrote it down and now, he thinks that I have ruined his wikia life because somehow, I offended him with what I said to him to say to the vandal that spammed his e-mail and now, he's left and he wrote on his Toa's Page, "This user is no longer active due to an admin that has offended this user.", and he was meaning me. Now firstly, I'm not an admin and secondly, how am I the culprit of this whole thing when I said to him to tand up for himself? I feel like an idiot now. Please. Can you ask Tesarasleader I didn't do anything? Also, he added himself onto my enemies list. I don't get it. Am I the worst editor on this wikia? LewaMataToaOfMischief 19:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I am not trying to defend myself but i just retype 2 comments he wrote [[User:Tesarasleader|'Tesaras']][[User talk:Tesarasleader|'leader']] http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/The_BIONICLE_Wiki 19:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Tesarasleader, (please don't block this message.) just type bak to them, "Listen, the only reason you said I'm gonna die is because you are a big fatso that doesn't know anything and you have the brain of a 1 year old. Also, aren't you so stupid, you jumped of a building and said, "Me stupid. Me know nothing." Get a life, at least I have one." You should have said that and they know it themselves , you are better than any bozo that says you are gonna die, or that a stupid old man kidnaps you, or that your dad gives expensive stuff to your sibilings but not you! You are better than them! They are just a bunch of freaks that don't know anything, tell lies, try to kill you, kidnap you, leave you out! And you know what?! I'm staying! I've took every punch adn I've fell down but got up again but anybody intimiadates me and they'll be sorry Re Emails I already......No my parents already deleted the emails so i would be unable to read them to get one of theese shock attacks.... Sorry [[User:Tesarasleader|'Tesaras']][[User talk:Tesarasleader|'leader']] http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/The_BIONICLE_Wiki 20:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) . Page History How do you delete edits from a page's history? e.g. this? There have been edits after it so I'm not too sure what to do. OK. Thanks! :-) Naho Awesome MoC! I'll close the contest now.--User:Abc8920 12:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Community Portal "This Week's" Don't know if you've noticed, but on the Community Portal, This Week's Featured Page, This Week's Quote, and This Week's Helpful Tip have not been changed for at least a month. I'm obviously not an admin, so I can't change them. Just thought I'd say this: Those can be nice. Please get them running again? please, please, please? thanks.Thebioniclelegend 03:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. I'm a new user, and I would like to say hello. Toa11 20:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat We need more than just one, yet it says we do not need any more. Why? Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(Bionicle Wiki Admin) 00:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I nominate Matoro1! Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(Bionicle Wiki Admin) 20:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The Impossible Quiz Questions I asked you to complete the questions on my Impossible Quiz you skipped out and you have actually used more than 3 skips. Answer the questions I've requested on my blog or you will be disqualified. LewaMataToaOfMischief 18:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Well I could give you hints on the questions. LewaMataToaOfMischief 19:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Canon Will you permit me to make my Mask of Evolution contest canon just for this wiki? Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(Bionicle Wiki Admin) 16:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) JUST FOR THIS WIKI. Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(Bionicle Wiki Admin) 17:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Promotions Who are the current rollbackers, sysops, administrators, and Bearoucrat. I know administrators and you, the bearoucrat. How do you get promoted? A certain number of edits, time around, or just trusted enough. Thanks! Axonn22 18:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Alert!!! Do you know the story of KFanII? (I'm from BS01, so I knew the story before I came here.) Well, | look at this! ~''Toa11'' BS01 Do you have a BS01 account? Toa11 20:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Inactive Wait...I just read LewaMataToaOfMischief's blog about goind only semi-active, and you said that you were thinking about it, too. Are we going to get anything on that? Don't go. The BIONICLE Legend 01:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Question When will the Featured Article change? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) IP Person Hey, 71.175.69.100 has done a few things. You might want to check them out. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 17:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Semi-active I see. Yes, I do know how that feels to be forced to do something you love. It does take away the fun value. But if you don't have time, maybe you should promote some new admins or give Matoro1 or Bara Magna Beauracrat (is that how it's spelled?) status. Thebioniclelegend 02:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Plagiarism Hey, I wanted to warn you that some Kanohi pages, like the Akaku one, made by BobaVett, are word to word copies of BRW. I know that BobaVett has copied them from BRW, so you might want to change that and give a warning to him. --User:Abc8920 I can assure you that in the time that I've been an admin no pages have been imported. The original BRW Akaku page, made at may 2009 is different from the current version. I think that it was BobaVett who copied the article. It's not the first time that he copies them, as he copied some pages from BS01, though we later changed them. I'll try to reword the article, but you should give BobaVett a warning.-- 07:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC)